Confidences d'un maître d'hotel
by Tahilico
Summary: Par un matin pas tout à fait comme les autres , suivez dans la demeure Sheffield les indiscrétions de Niles , le plus fouineur des maitres d'hôtel.


**Lors d'une longue nuit d'insomnie , alors que je retrouvais avec une certaine émotion la merveilleuse série qui berça mon enfance et sans doute beaucoup d'autres : " Une nounou d'enfer " , avec l'exquise Miss Fran Fine , exubérante Silvia , le charmant Maxwell Sheffield , l'inoubliable Grand Mère Yeta , Niles et C.C Babcock ... Et il faut croire que cela a réveillé le shipper endormi qui sommeille en moi. Voici donc un petit OS , écrit d'une traite , et traité du point de vue du cultissime Niles , le charmant et mordant maître d'hôtel de la maisonnée Sheffield. Voilà , quitte à l'avoir écrit autant le poster quelque part , en espérant qu'elle plaira aux nostalgiques des années 90 qui prendront le temps de lire :)**

Confidences d'un maître d'hôtel.

Vous savez , lorsque vous êtes maître d'hôtel , peu de choses échappent à votre attention. Telle une petite souris , vous explorez les différentes pièces , croisant ses habitants , et parfois vous êtes témoins de situations ... Particulières. C'est précisément ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin . Et je dois avouer que malgré mon célèbre flegme typiquement British , la situation m'a pour le moins ... Surpris.  
>Tout était calme pourtant dans la demeure Sheffield - ce qui , en soit , est déjà surprenant. Le soleil brillait , les oiseaux chantaient , le silence régnait et ...<p>

- NIIIIIIIIIILEES !

Oh bien sur le règne du silence est souvent assez court. En l'occurrence ce vénéré règne venait de prendre fins sous les cris aigües de Miss Babcock .  
>Remarquez , comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? C'est la seule occasion qu'elle ai de crier le nom d'un homme , la pauvre ... Cela dit , parfois , et de plus en plus depuis que perdus dans les limbes de l'alcool nous nous sommes embrassés , je me surprends à me demander quel effet ces cris donnerait en de toutes autres circonstances , beaucoup plus intimes ... Mais je m'égare.<br>Miss C.C l'impératrice donc , réclamait mes services. Après un soucis de plomberie , son appartement s'est transformé en piscine olympique , et telle un nuisible , elle a emménagé chez Monsieur Sheffield , pour mon plus grand bonheur. Hum . Je réajuste ma cravate - oui , en temps que maitre d'hôtel je me dois d'avoir une présentation irréprochable ... Même quand ce n'est que pour Miss Babcock - et je rends à l'étage.

- Vous m'avez appelé Miss ?

- Oui Niles , heureuse de voir que malgré votre grand âge vous parvenez toujours à m'entendre !

- A mon grand regret Miss ...

Oui , je n'y peut rien. Je ressent le besoin de la rabrouer dès qu'elle s'adresse à moi . Ou à n'importe qui d'ailleurs ... C'est à croire que cette bonne femme m'inspire , une sorte de muse de mes sarcasmes ! C'est devenu un jeu entre nous , une vieille habitude et ... Oooh regardez comme c'est chou , elle boude ! Je ne l'avouerai jamais même sous la torture , mais cette petite moue après que je lui ai asséné une de mes répliques tueuses ... Est parfaitement adorable. Et encore plus avec la tenue de nuit qu'elle porte ce matin ... Mais encore une fois , je m'égare.

- Le petit déjeuner est-il prêt ?

- En bas Miss. Souhaitez vous que je vous l'apporte ?

- Oh non ça ira , je vais descendre , et puis ce sera l'occasion de passer du temps avec les enfants ...

- C'est cela oui , les enfants ... Je me permets tout de même de vous informer que Monsieur Sheffield n'est pas encore levé.

- Oh ... Euh ... Et bien après tout , un petit déjeuner au lit serait le bienvenue ...

Je marmonne un " Comme c'est surprenant" avant de refermer sa porte.

Des éclats de voix attirent mon attention alors que je m'avance dans le couloir ... Il semblerait que cela vienne de la chambre de Monsieur Sheffield. Inquiet , je m'approche.  
>Plus de doute à présent , il s'agit de Miss Fine , la voix tremblante de colère. J'entends mon boss également , qui tente visiblement de la raisonner ...<p>

- Mais enfin Miss Fine ! C'est je vous dit cela c'est pour vous protéger !

- Aah oui me protéger ! Eh bien merci beaucoup monsieur le chevalier servent , mais je n'ai aucunement besoin qu'on me protège ! Je suis une grande fille et je sais ce que je fais !

- Mais enfin ce type est une ordure ! Il est odieux avec vous !

- Oooh la belle affaire , et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

Parce qu'il crève d'amour pour toi pauvre cloche , voilà pourquoi ! Aah les femmes !

- Eh bien ... Je pense que vous méritez mieux.

Et là ... Silence. Vous savez le plus gros problème avec les portes , c'est qu'on ne vois pas à travers. Espérons que cela s'arrange maintenant ... Un bruit sourd m'apporta la réponse. Oooh Ciel ! Imaginant déjà notre gouvernante préférée agonisant sur le sol , j'ouvre la porte et... me retrouve face à mon patron , face à un mur ... Contre lequel se trouve Miss Fine. Bon , eh bien , il vaut mieux ça plutôt qu'ils ne se battent.

L'ingénue émets alors un grognement alors qu'elle s'applique à explorer chaque recoins de la bouche de Monsieur Sheffield. Ce dernier n'est pas en reste et commence déjà a s'attaquer au chemisier de la gouvernante , du bout de ses doigts habiles , tandis que son autre main descend doucement , arrachant un gémissement à Miss Fine.

Quand je lui disait que ses cours de piano serviraient un jour ! Il faut toujours écouter ce cher Niles !  
>Je décide de les laisser à leur affaire , un sourire en coin collé au lèvres.<p>

De bonne humeur , et passablement échauffé par la scène torride qui viens de se dérouler sous mes yeux , j'apporte le petit déjeuner à Miss Babcock. En plus des croissants et de son café , j'ajoute une rose rouge dans un charmant vase. Quoi ? Vous savez depuis combien de temps je me démène pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Cela me rends de bonne humeur , et donc plus enclin à être gentil . N'y voyez aucune intention sous-jacente !

C'est pas trop tôt , depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient ces deux là ! ... Oh et vous savez quoi ? Vous ne le tenez pas de moi , mais j'ai également découvert ce matin là que les cris de Miss Babcock , haletant mon nom , étaient tout à fait exquis en d'autres circonstances. Mais ça , c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ce petit OS vous a plu , en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire . Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! :)<p> 


End file.
